


Check Yourself

by Beltenebra



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 Stanley Cup Finals, Bokuto has no indoor voice, Boys Kissing, Ice Hockey AU, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, passing mentions of real hockey players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: The BoKuro NHL AU that No one asked for! :D  I'm a born and raised Pittsburgher and so naturally, a Pens fan. I couldn't resist setting this during this year's Stanley Cup Finals.





	Check Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 - Ice Hockey AU

It was a close game, the score see-sawing throughout the first and second periods. They were twelve minutes into the third period locked at 3-3. Coach’s pep talk between the second and third had gotten them properly pumped up and Kuroo’s team was famous for having the strongest third period performance in the NHL. He was confident that they could take it but this was the conference final. This was a Stanley Cup final game and that made teams understandably hungry. The Penguins might be the defending champions but the other team certainly wasn’t letting them stroll away with an easy win. 

The sharp whistle blast signaled an icing call against the Predators and he skated up to take the faceoff. Boktuo grinned maniacally at him from across the circle. 

“You are so going down.” 

Kuroo shot him a smirk and chuckled, “Well, _somebody’s_ going down tonight.”

If Bokuto had a response it was lost in the roar of the crowd as the puck hit the ice and he surged forward to pluck it away and shoot past a defenseman. He vaguely registered Bokuto’s defiant shout as Kuroo swooped past him heading across the blue line. Their offensive line was on fire, the Preds defense seemed to melt away and Kuroo could see what needed to happen. He flicked his wrist in a sharp cross ice pass picked up perfectly by Kessel just before a Bokuto-shaped blur slammed him into the boards. The air whoomped out of his lungs for a moment but it was too late. Kessel circled behind the net and nudged the puck forward just enough for Sheary to fire it in right over Rinne’s glove hitting the back of the net and setting the sirens wailing. 

Bokuto’s shoulders sagged and Kuroo heard his growl of frustration as he skated away to pile onto the backs of his celebrating teammates. He’d talk to Bo in a little bit. 

By the time the handshake line came around Bokuto’s grin was back. He squeezed Kuroo’s hand just a moment longer than normal and grinned. “We’ll get you next game.” 

The next game would be the last for both of them, the series was tied at 3 - 3 and the next winner would take everything. “Looking forward to it.” 

Locker room postgame analysis and interviews seemed to drag on forever. It was probably only about twenty minutes but it felt like hours before Kuroo could sneak a peek at his phone. 

_Brgrs and beer 1st or straight to the hotel? :)_

They had three days before the final game and they’d won the right to play at home so the Preds would be stuck in Pittsburgh. They had some time. 

**Food first, for sure. You’re going to need your strength. ;)**

A little while later he found Bokuto leaning up against his SUV in the garage, utterly failing to look nonchalant. 

He didn’t bother to hide his smile this time as he stepped right into Bokuto’s personal space, winding his fingers through Bo’s belt loops and tugging until they were pressed chest to chest. 

“That was a pretty tough check there at the end.” 

Bokuto grazed his lips along the line of Kuroo’s jaw, making him shiver. “Had to make sure you were at the top of your game, can’t just hand you the win, as much as I like you.” 

Kuroo knew he should wait until they were safely ensconced in Bokuto’s hotel room but he couldn’t resist sliding his hands down and around for just a moment to grab a double handful of that amazing hockey ass. 

“I would expect nothing less. Now let’s go out so we can come back.” 

“Read my mind. Just make sure you don’t leave me a _sore loser_ , know what I mean?” 

It was probably a combination of post game victory adrenaline and the earthy thrill of Bokuto’s cologne but Kuroo collapsed against Bokuto’s chest giggling. “Really?! Sore loser? Bro.” 

He felt Bokuto’s answering grin against his neck. “Dude. I learned my horrible jokes from the worst. By which I mean you.” 

It was another minute before they could collect themselves enough to actually get into Kuroo’s car and head out, the atmosphere the particular mix of comfortable companionship and electric anticipation that Kuroo only felt with Bokuto. It was common knowledge that they were close friends and if anyone asked Kuroo which player Kuroo would like to have on his team Kuroo would say Bokuto immediately but there was something special about the competition.

The night was only going to get better.


End file.
